Amidala Mauled
by Candace Marie
Summary: In an AU based on Shabby Blue's altered destiny. Things don't go according to plan for either the Jedi or the young queen. In which Darth Maul takes a much more active role in Sidious's plans and creates plans of his own against his Sith Master, and where Anakin's origins are uncovered. VERY MATURE SCENES! DONT READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SMUT
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS STORY IS FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE.. IF SEXUAL SCENES OFFEND YOU HIT THE BACK BUTTON

Amidala Mauled

Inspired by artwork done by Shabby Blue

The pod race

Padme Naberrie had never been so shocked and happy in her life. She turned and hugged first the slave Shmni Skywalker and then the Jedi Master with her, Qui-Gon Jinn. "He won, that's what they said?" she said looking for confirmation.

"One of us gave young Anakin Skywalker a reason to win," said the Jedi master with a smile and a wink.

"One of us?" Padme question.

"Dear Padme," he said, taking her warm hands into his cool ones. "I suggest one of these days you consult a mirror. Go to him," he urged. Padme did as he said, smiling as she saw Anakin jump in pleasure.

"Did you see me, Padme, I won, I really won," he said, looking at her and becoming more aware.

"Yes, you did, Ani. I'm so proud of you."

"And that's not all he won," Master Qui-Gon came over with Shmi, and Padme couldn't help but remember the events she had spied on the night before. "You are free Ani."

"That's so wizard! You are taking me with you, to become a Jedi Knight?" he asked.

"Yes, I give you my word as a Jedi Master, one day you will become a Jedi Knight, although the path can often be lonely, and requires many sacrifices."

"I can do it! I know I can! What about Mom? Is she free too? I can't leave without her!" he declared stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, as much as I wanted I couldn't secure your mother's freedom. Watto was insistent. You have earned your freedom, though the choice to join me is your choice alone."

"Will I get to go with Padme too?"

"That remains unseen, for the time being we are the protectors of Queen Amidala, and Padme is one of her handmaidens, I doubt the Queen would be too happy if she were to leave her side. I am taking you to Coruscent, and the Queen lives n Naboo, but I have a feeling your paths will cross again. Come we must get that tracking device removes," Qui-Gon said and Anakin followed him. Qui-Gon spoke quickly with Watto before he barked an order to Padme. "Stay with him," he told her as he set off.

"You were very brave," Padme told Anakin as she grabbed his hand.

"I did it for you, because you asked me to," he confided to her.

"I'm glad you won, Anakin. You have done a wonderful thing. Now the Queen will be able to return to her people."

"What's she like?" Ani asked her, and Padme felt a little weird as she explained about the queen.

"She's very young in contrast to most that hold such a high position. She entered into politics at a very young age. She's very frightened for her people. They are suffering for the blockade that the Trade Federation has imposed, her people are starving, dying, and there's not much she can do. She has been threatened by the Trade Federation, but the Queen…she would give her life for these people."

"She sounds very brave," Anakin replied, "I hope one day I can meet her so I can thank her for coming here, so that I could meet you," he said before the drugs took effect and he fell asleep. Padme looked out the window, thinking of the people that were starving, and what it was she could do to help them. She would do anything to save them. They were innocent, just like Ani. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she held his hand and waited.

Qui-Gon was a mess, he had freed the boy but he couldn't free the mother, it was just like that time ten years ago when he had fallen in love during a mission to Jabba's Palace with one of his pleasure slaves, his mission had been a success and his heart and body a mess. He suspected that he was Anakin's father and it had been paramount to saving the boy from a life of slavery, if he had known that a child had sprung from that encounter…but he hadn't known, and the older Jedi didn't know what to do, if he tried to take her forcefully he risked her blowing up before his very eyes, and he couldn't take that. Qui-Gon pulled off his outer tunics, the heat of Tattooine was unlike any he had ever felt, and it only made the heat of his body that much keener. "Shmni, I'm so sorry," he said as he dropped to his knees, hugging her middle. "I tried to free you too."

"My son deserves better, deserves more. Truth be told…it makes me feel like a bad mother to admit this…but part of me…feared him, feared for him, and his strange gifts. He dreamed of your arrival before you came."

"And you," he asked, nuzzling her face in the soft fabric that separated her flesh from his. "Did you dream of me?"

"Every night since we last parted," she said, his voice quivering with need and desire. "You were the only man since my husband to give me pleasure."

"I wish I could have freed you. To love you was a crime against the Jedi, breaking my vows to the Jedi Order, but not to love you has been a crime against my heart."

"Oh, Qui-Gon," Shmni have moaned as she pulled him too her embrace as she kissed him passionately. "If this is to be our last day together, then let's make the most of it," she replied as she gasped for air and pulled down her clothes, stepping out of them, unashamed before him.

"And if I leave you pregnant as before?" he asked.

"Then I will have something of you to keep, after all you are taking my Anakin," she said as she begin rubbing herself, as the nipples hardened to the cool air inside her quarters. He groaned as he came up behind her cupping her ample bosoms in his hands, readjusting himself to the feel and weight of them.

"Force, how I've missed you," he said, pulling her closer to him as he stripped off the remainder of his Jedi tunics, and began rubbing with relish the slit between her thighs, feeling how the slick liquid moistened almost immediately at his applications. "Shmni," he groaned, reaching his other hand around as he fingered the star-shape of her rectum.

"Yes," she panted as she heard the slick liquid and felt his hands plunging in and out of her vagina as his other hands patted the soft tissue of her rectum. How she loved this man! Jedi seed was very potent, she thought remembering the hours that she was sure had created her son. She felt a pinky make its way into her rectum as his fingers had come out of her vagina to reach around and stoke her clit. The sensations were tearing her apart. Qui-Gon she remembering was a very giving and demanding lover, why she had nearly overslept this morning! She groaned and grinded against him as he entered her, his entire thickness encased in the wetness of her juices as she rocked her hips taking him deeper, as his other hand repeated the same motion with her rectum, and it seemed like only seconds that she was spilling over with an orgasm as he turned her around to face him.

Even with the languid feeling that flowed through her body at that spread through her body, she dropped to her knees below his raging cock that was seeping with her juices, and licked and kissed the raging member before her, moaning as she did so. She took the growing member into her mouth, enclosing her lips over it, as she used her tongue, taking her deeper and deeper in her throat, it was as if she had no gag reflex, she thought, as his huge member touched the back of her throat, she used her tongue, tracing patterns with it on the member in her mouth. She sucked harder than she had ever sucked, making sounds within her throat of pleasures as she reached out and cupped his balls, feeling them tighten as he shot a load of cum down her throat. She licked her lips, savoring every drop of the Jedi seed. She didn't protest as he picked her up and took her outside, so that all of Tattooine could see. She was his, and she no longer cared who knew it. She felt him use the Force to hold her against the building as his tongue dipped within the folds of her pussy. Qui-Gon's hand came up to stroke her clit, as he did things with her tongue that she could only imagine.

"They can see you, Shmni, they can see me here, licking your pussy, and they wish it was them, but they know that no matter whose your master you belong to me," he whispered as he nuzzled his beard inside of her. She made a low moan, one she wasn't sure was if it was of protest or pleasure. She moaned louder as he swirled his tongue around her clit before doing something with it within her vagina lips. He stood up and smiled as he brought her on top of him, massaging her breasts as he rode her long and hard, trapping her between him and her quarters. She felt herself cum apart as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was swarmed with on orgasm after another before he finally pulled out of her, his voice rough as he came in her vagina, spilling his seed, as soon as he hardened he told her. "I love you more than anything in the world, Shmni, and now I'm going to fuck you in your ass," she numbly shook her head as she felt him enter her, felt her body stretching out to accommodate him, and his girth, as she bounced back against him. He used the Force to vibrate her clit, and she screamed.

"QUI-GON!" and she felt him erupting as she sank against the smooth structure of her home.

"You are mine," he whispered cupping her body as he laid there on top of her, still in her as he began to soften. "And you will be mine until the day I die or you do, as I'm yours," he said, his breathing evening out, he scooped up her tired body and put her to bed. He stayed with her for another hour, drawing patterns on her quivering body as he kissed her. "I wish I could carry you with me. There are no words to express my feelings over my failure of carrying you with me."

"This is good-bye. We will forever carry the memory of the days and nights we spent together here."

"I have enjoyed your company more than I can ever express, though I did my best," he said as he nibbled on her ear. "I will never forget how I felt when I saw you in that outfit that the Hutts gave you."

She laughed. "There will never be another, for either of us. May my love bless you and keep you safe," she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes. "I can't believe I went nine years without you, and must go on without you."

"I will return, and either I or Anakin will free you. I will watch over our son, you have my word."

"I know," she whispered, as he nibbled all over her body, giving her a taste of what was to come.

"If you need me, contact the Jedi Council," he said, leaving her with him beacon.

"I will always need you, Jedi Master," she replied as she got to the door, and watched as he dressed and left. She stood there, naked for some time as she watched him go. She returned to Three-poi knowing there were some additions she would need to add to the droid, now that Anakin was gone, she could only hope that his Jedi seed would be as potent as it had been last time.


	2. Maul's Prize

Darth Maul's Prize

Padme Naberrie smiled down at Anakin as he awoke, a smile breaking out on his face.

"You stayed?" he asked, pleasure evident in his voice.

"Of course I stayed, because of you the Queen is able to save her people. She is able to leave this planet, and you are to accompany us and the Jedi too."

"I had a dream about you," he told her, as he struggled to sit up. "I married you," he told her bluntly.

"But you are just a little boy," she told him.

"I wont always be, Padme," he said, with a maturity way passed his years as he reached out and took her face in his hands. "Someday, I will be a man, and you will marry me," he traced her cheek. "You will always be the angel I thought of you as," he said as he hugged her to him, the sides of his hand skimming her breasts. She gasped, wondering if it was on purpose or purely accidental.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, pulling away from him, as she held his hand and Master Qui-Gon came in. There was something different about him, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Come along, Ani, Padme, we must leave this place. The Jedi will be expecting us and we have been absent from the Queen and my padawan long enough." The Jedi Master made his way to the Nubian cruiser glancing occasionally behind him to see that they were keeping up.

In the distance, the Jedi Master saw a red lightsaber, the light standing out against the Tattooine desert. The man if he could be called that was a Zabraak, with black tattooes on his red skin. He had on black robes, and as Qui-Gon got closer he noticed the yellow color of his eyes that no Dark Jedi possessed. He had only heard legends of these creatures. There were a perversion of the Force. Qui-Gon used the Force to lift the handmaiden and his son onto the Nubian cruiser.

"Foolish move, Jedi," the creature said, shaking his head in disapproval. "The Jedi are weak, and soon their order will fall, beginning with you," he said, although he didn't attack, he was summoning the dark energy, feeding on the fear of those aboard the cruiser, as well as the inhabants of this planet, the fear of the slaves, the fear of the masters in losing their slaves, in them revolting, the fear that had generating in the lone fact that a slave had won a podrace. Darth Maul felt very powerful as he lost himself in the power of the fear. He felt the fear of a father for his son, and the fear of a mother in losing him. "I am Darth Maul, Dark Lord of the Lost Order of the Sith, and I require the Queen's presence. If you turn her over to me, I will make your death quick and painless," he said. "A kind offer considering what your kind did to mine."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but you will have to leave here empty handed. I doubt your master will be pleased."

"Or you could join me, you know the power of the dark side," Darth Maul said, sensing the emotions leaving Shmni behind had caused.

"We could free her, you could become my apprentice and live with me, the three of you one big happy family," he said with a sneer.

"At what cost?"

"Why does there have to be a cost?"

"There always is," Qui-Gon said, darkly as he ignited his lightsaber, the green blade coming to life.

"Your choice," Darth Maul said as he fed on the fear, letting it lead his movements, and before he knew it, he was blade to blade with the Jedi Master, he turned the blade, severing his hands at the wrists as he forced the Jedi to his knees. Darth Maul smiled at the prone position and used the force to guide the fallen lightsaber to his hand. "How do you think it will feel to be beheaded by your own lightsaber," he laughed hollowly. "I wish I could prolong this moment forever, and I did promise you a slow, lingering death did I not? It would seem a shame to do away with a Jedi Master so easily? Is this the best the Jedi Order has to offer," he asked, leaning down and kissing the prone Jedi Master, forcing his tongue into his mouth. "You will not die nobely, and you will not die before I will it," he spit on the Jedi. "Understand?"

Darth Maul raked his razor sharp nails on each side of his face. He pulled the Jedi's tunic off, leaving everything but the robe in shreds, "I will be the only one wearing clothes," he told the older Jedi, as he motioned for battle droids to follow him. They pulled the Jedi aboard the Nubian cruiser, shackling his feet up. The Jedi padawan attempting to flee with the young boy, but Maul was able to grab the young boy and hold him, leaving the padawan alone on Tattooine as Maul ordered everyone stripped of their clothing. The battle droids followed his orders to a T. He smiled as the pilots set a course for the Sith homeworld of Korriban.

It was on Korriban that he would turn everyone aboard to his cause, perhaps even the Jedi Master before he killed him. Darth Maul sat down surveying his slaves, Darth Sidious had never let him have slaves before, and now he had cruiser filled with slaves that once broken would devote their loves to his pleasure. He had secured the young boy in shackles and had gagged his mouth, not wishing to hear any protest from the young slave. The boy still glared at him defiantly. He wished he could have broken the Jedi padawan too, that would have been fun. Darth Maul did not discriminate male or female, he loved an orgy of pleasure. He checked on his shackled Jedi prisoner, cuffed and shackled on all fours at the knees despite missing his arms now. It pleased him to see the Jedi master on his knees, knowing Darth Maul could and would take advantage of him whenever he pleased.

Darth Maul had never imagined this mission would have such wonderful spoils. He looked from the naked handmaidens to the naked queen. She quivered. "You are not the queen but a decoy," he told her, reaching out and slapping her across the face. "Which one of you is the queen?" he asked, grabbing a cloth as he scrubbed the face paint from the handmaiden. The girl winced but didn't say a word. He had shackled all the girls to one another. He looked out at his harem as he stepped up to the next girl, he pulled his hand back, suddenly he felt fear from the girl he had seen being lifted with the young slave. He smiled as he unchained her from the others chaining her to him. She pulled her chain up barely his cruelty with quite dignity. He felt a surge of Force energy, small waves of it, and he knew it hadn't come from the Jedi but from the boy. Interesting. He contacted Lord Sidious, bowing and bringing the Nubian queen with him.

"My master, I have captured the Queen, her handmaiden disquise didn't fool me."

"And the Jedi?"

"I slaughtered them and the gungan, along with the boy," he lied. They were all his.

"You have done well, my apprentice."

"I am making a stop on Korriban, there I will convince her to sign the treaty."

"Good, use whatever means nessasary, Darth Maul."

"Thank you, my master," he said as he cut the transmission, so far everything was going according to his plan.


End file.
